Magical
by chinbrat
Summary: Magical is about a love story between different kinds of people. This has been experienced in real life I know!. It's about a simple girl's problem in her life. Inside her heart, she has the power of doing supernatural things. But a tragedy stroked when s


Thrine watched the blazing fires that danced when the wind blew. She watched as the apartment burned down slowly. Firefighters came to her rescue and now she's depending on them to save her father. She remembered how she smelled smoke in her room and tried to get her father out but it was too late. Now she's alone with all the other people she doesn't even know. Where could her father be? Is he all right? Why did she leave him inside that big, flaming apartment?

Her heart stopped when she saw two men carrying a stretcher. There she saw a body covered with a white blanket. She looked up to see the men looking mournful.

"Mister, where is my father?" she asked hesitantly.

The men looked at each other and turned to her.

"Little girl, this couldn't be your father could it?"

One of them asked.

She slowly reached out to take the blanket off of the body's face. There she saw a burnt face of a woman.

"Is she your mother?" One of them asked.

Thrine looked down in sadness and shook her head.

She never saw her mother before. She grew up with her father and he told her that her mother died in an accident.

But what if this accident is the same thing that happened to her mother?

She needs to save her father; she can't afford to lose him. And with that, she ran towards the fiery building. She didn't care about anything that could happen to her, she only cares about saving her father's life.

But a tall man wearing red clothes stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"M-My father is I-in there. I have to save him!" she said.

"No, stay here I will be back." he said as he splashed himself with water and ran into the building.

Thrine couldn't believe her eyes. This man will save her father. It's a firefighter. She set her hands together and prayed. She prayed that her father will be all right. She prayed that all the people that were hurt will be fine.

After awhile, the man came back carrying a man that was familiar to her. It was definitely her father. Her face beamed as the man came closer to her. She saw her father's face, half burned. His cheerful grin that was always in his face was now long gone. She held his hand and looked at his face.

"No, no, no. Thrine it wasn't you fault. Remember; always tell yourself that everything isn't your fault. You are special to me and your mother, always remember that." he said, weakly.

Thrine nodded helplessly.

"Here, this is your mother's necklace. Keep it safe with you." he said as he handed her a gleaming necklace.

Thrine never saw anything like it before. She wore it and felt the closeness of her mother.

Her father coughed and held her hand tight until he let go. The look on Thrine's face slowly changed into unbearable sorrow. Her eyes filled with tears until it rolled down her cheeks. He was gone forever.

Thrine stared at her father while the wind blew her hair away. She lost her home, her family and she doesn't know where to go.

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found a boy just about her age, with a solemn face. She raised an eyebrow and expected for him to talk. Instead, he grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. Thrine was surprised by this and she expected him to let go but he didn't.

"I'm lost." he awkwardly said to her.

Thrine sighed and rolled her eyes.

Thrine watched as the mysterious boy threw a rock to the river. The night was dark and the only light was coming from the moon.

"Tell me who you are." she demanded to know.

"My name is Kion, and you?" Kion said as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

Thrine looked at his hand then looked at him.

"Uh...you shake it." Kion said, smiling.

Thrine felt a strange feeling that she was like with her father. She shook his hand and felt its coolness.

"I'm Thrine." she told him.

"So your father..."Kion couldn't finish what he was saying when he saw Thrine's stern face.

There was silence for a moment.

"Died?" Thrine finally said.

Kion nodded slowly. "But he's not actually dead. My father told me, before he died, that when people die, they go to this wonderful place where they enjoy themselves. I'm happy for your father." He told her.

Thrine faced Kion, wondering "Happy? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he's away from the pain and depression of the world now. I bet he's dancing joyfully in heaven now." he said as he looked up at the skies.

"Thank you."Thrine said

"Huh? For what?" Kion asked

Thrine said as he pulled Kion and embraced him.

Kion never felt the way he felt about Thrine. It was like magic. He felt like he was floating.

"I just...just want to help you. You can live with me from now on." Kion suggested.

"But..." Thrine trailed off.

"My mother won't mind. She always leaves the house; she concentrated on her work when my dad died. You're welcome to live with me." He said

Thrine felt tears in her eyes. Why would this boy want to help her? Is he a new friend, a new family?

She held her mother's necklace and showed it to Kion.

"I have something to tell you. I'm special." Thrine said. She opened her palm and a fireball appeared.

It was dancing rightfully. Kion couldn't believe his eyes.

"You caused the fire?" he asked awkwardly.

"Y-Yes, I can't control it and now I killed

Innocent lives and my...father. Do you really want a dangerous freak in your house?" Thrine asked sadly.

"Well of course! You're not dangerous, I trust you. You won't burn anything. I'm here to help you." Kion said.

Thrine grinned. Yes, this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

Thrine ran out of the door as fast as she could.

The sunlight hurt her eyes as she looked up to the skies.

It's been a while since her father died, but the pain stayed with her. She's in great hands now, living with Kion and his mother, who she treats as her real mother. Living a normal life and forgetting her past. Protecting her mother's necklace and controlling her unusual ability. Yes, she is definitely normal.

She ran as fast as she could to get to school. She was relieved when she got there. She marched towards the classroom timidly. But then, someone pulled her hand back.

"Where are you going?" A boy asked.

As she turned around she saw Eran, the rebel in school. She has always admired him for being so bold and brave. He never talks to people like her but would he talk to her now?

"Uh...class." She answered softly.

"Class?" Eran laughed." What are you talking about? Class isn't starting in an hour."

Thrine felt her cheeks turning red. She felt like a fool.

"I...I better g-go. You wouldn't want anyone to see you talking to me, right?" Thrine said.

"That's right. But...come with me." he said as he pulled Thrine's arm.

"Let go!" Thrine ordered.

"Come on." he said as he carried her on his shoulders.

Thrine gasped. She was wearing a skirt, what if...-Her thoughts cleared when she saw the cherry blossom petals falling from the trees. It was extraordinary.

Eran put her down and looked at her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said.

Thrine frowned. How could a guy as stubborn as he is have a soft spot in his heart? Did he actually change over the weekend?

"Pink as a girl's cheeks and almost round as a girl's..." He was about to finish what he was saying when

Thrine cut in.

"Don't you dare! I'm wasting my time here. I might as well go study than be here with you."Thrine scornfully said.

"No, please stay for a while. I just want a girl to talk to." he said.

Thrine sighed and said," I'm listening."

"I thought girls like to be admired." He said.

Thrine glared at him." Well not this girl." she said.

"How are you different from other girls...Um...what's your name again?" he asked.

"What am I doing here listening to u, while u don't even know my name." Thrine said.

"Thrine...that's your name. You're not different aren't you, you're all the same." he said sincerely.

"I-I'm different in some way." She awkwardly said. "But why are you asking me this?"

"You're the only girl I know that doesn't talk to me or doesn't even look at me in the eyes. So that's why you're different. You're weird." He mocked.

Thrine was shocked at his gesture. She frowned at him and smacked his head.

"What did you say!" she demanded.

"What the...How dare you! You're just a girl." he yelled at her.

"Just a girl? I'll show you what a girl can do." She said as she jabbed Eran's stomach.

"Oof!" he winced in pain. He glared at her and studied her face for a moment.

Then Kion came running towards them.

"Thrine!" He called out." What did he do to you?"

"The question is...what I did to him." she said as she glanced at Eran and walked away.

Kion looked at Eran, wincing in pain.

"Whoa! What did you say to her?" Kion asked.

"I...I told her that she was...w-weird and different and I called her a girl." Eran said.

"Wow...that's harsh. You deserve it, jerk." Kion snapped.

"What did you say!" Eran said, raising his voice.

"N-Nothing." Kion answered as he ran away to catch up with Thrine.

Kion finally caught up with her. She seems to be both angry and nervous. Why was she talking to that guy anyway?

"Thrine! I told you to stay away from Eran."Kion said as he walked with her.

"He is the one who should stay away from me." Thrine snapped.

Kion secretly chuckled.

"Can you imagine him saying that I'm weird and different?" She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well frankly speaking, you are definitely different from other girls and..."Kion didn't finish his sentence when Thrine cut in.

"I can't believe I actually liked him."Thrine murmured.

"You what? You liked him?" Kion said, looking at Thrine.

"Yes, I did. I admired how he had the confidence to do things that I can't do." she confessed.

"Oh, I see. So you admired him, huh?" Kion said.

"Yes, but that was before, now I have to watch out for him. I know he'll do something to get back at me." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." he said.

Thrine turned her head to look at him. "You won't?" she asked.

"No..."Kion said as he held her hand.

Thrine looked disgusted and she pulled her hand away. "You weren't even there when I was talking to him." she said.

"But...I didn't even know where you were." Kion said.

Thrine's lips pouted and she walked away.

Thrine closed her book and looked up. She decided to stay after school to do some work. She never had a chance to do her homework since Kion bought a new radio. She laughed at the thought of listening to the constant music coming from Kion's room.

She looked outside the window; the sky was orange with a touch of red. It was getting dark. The hallway was quiet and empty. She decided to work in the hallway, when the library closed. The thoughts of the silence and horror films gave her goosebumps.

Suddenly she heard a banging sound. It was so loud that it startled her. She held her book tightly and imagined herself hitting the "thing" that was making the noise. No one should be here at this time, perhaps except her.

She saw a boy, wearing a black mask walking towards her. She instantly stood up and walked away. She heard footsteps behind her, was he following her?

She turned around and said, "What do you want?"

He stopped in front of her, he didn't say anything. He caught her by the hip and held her against the wall. He was so close to her that she can hear him breathe. He caressed Thrine's cheek, like it was his.

"Get away from me!" She said as she kicked him on the shin.

He winced in pain as he jumped up and down. Thrine took off his mask and discovered that it was Serth, one of Eran's friends. Thrine frowned.

"Did Eran told you to do this?" She asked.

"N-no." he replied, still wincing.

"Tell me or you'll get hurt...again." She threatened.

"All right already, he paid me 100 dollars to do this." he said.

"To kill me?" she asked.

"No, to molest you." He admitted.

"I knew it." Thrine mumbled. She left Serth and went home.

Who cares if he can scare me? I can take care of myself, she thought.

"What happened, you look stressed." Kion asked as soon as he saw Thrine coming inside the house.

"Eran took his revenge." She said not looking at Kion.

"What did he do now?" Kion asked, shaking his head.

"He sent a friend to do molest me. I can't believe he would do such a cheap trick just to get back at me." She said.

"What! How could he do that?" Kion said

"Why didn't you just use your fire?" Kion asked, confidently.

Thrine glared at him. After the accident, they agreed not to talk about her powers or anything about her past. She sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he apologized.

"No, it's all right. Well maybe you're right, I should have burned Serth and cause fire inside the school and kill other lives...again." She said with sarcasm.

"Fine, maybe it wasn't a really good idea. But its worth it right?" He said.

"Right." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"What else? Revenge, of course. This won't stop until I win." she said.

"Hey! Remember this isn't a game or anything." he reminded her.

"Fine, not a game, not anything. I get it. "She said."I'll get the first prize." she mumbled to herself.

"Eran's dangerous. You might get into some gang war or something." Kion said.

"I don't care. I can take them." she said proudly.

"Thrine, please be careful." Kion said, sincerely.

The tone in his voice made Thrine look at him.

"You worry too much, Kion. I will be fine." she assured him.

"I hope so." Kion whispered to himself.

Thrine frowned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She stood on the top of the stairs, her fists clenched.

This was the perfect time for her to get back to Eran. She couldn't forgive him for what he did. How could he pay his friend to...Her thoughts were blanked out when she caught the sight of Eran. He was walking with a group of guys. He was walking proudly; it's as if, he did something to impress all the people.

Thrine ran down the stairs to catch up to him. The stairs was longer than she thought. When she was just a few steps away from him, she accidentally tripped. She swiftly rolled down the stairs and landed in front of Eran.

He looked down and snickered.

In spite of the pain she felt from the fall, she managed to glare at him. He held out him hand to help her get up.

"I can manage." she snapped as she shoved his hand away.

"Oh fine! Did you know how foolish you looked?" he told her.

She raised her eyebrow and looked around her. Everybody was staring at her, some were giggling and whispering. They were making fun of her. Well, since they're laughing at me, wouldn't it be fun if they were laughing at Eran too, she thought.

In an instant, she held her fist and punched Eran's cheek. He touched his cheek and felt the pain. Everybody gasped and wondered why Thrine punched Eran. He glared at Thrine with furious eyes.

"What do you think you're doing!" he demanded to know.

"You paid your friend, Serth to get back at me!" she yelled.

"Serth? What! He's not my friend." he said, frowning. "At least, not anymore. W-What did he do to you!" he added.

Thrine didn't answer.

"What did he do! Tell me!" he yelled as he shook her.

"He...He tried to molest..." She murmured. She looked up at him but he was gone.

Eran ran as fast as he could to where Serth is, at the back of the school. Thrine and his gang followed him. There they saw Serth with his friends, smoking.

"You..."Eran said as he pushed Serth to the ground and punched him.

Then the other guys started fighting. This must be what Kion told me about. Oh, now I understand, she thought. She watched as they fought like soldiers. Just then, two men pushed her away and she landed on her arm. She felt the pain that she never felt before. What happened?

"Ow!" she cried as she touched her right arm.

Eran looked at her with pity and tried to run to help her.

"Get the girl!" Serth managed to shout.

Two men took Thrine by the arm and held a knife against her neck. She froze and gasped.

"Let go of her!" Eran demanded.

"I will if you stop this fight."Serth said.

"What if I don't?" Eran said.

"She dies." Serth whispered.

It's steel, I can melt it. But...I promised not to use my ability. Oh, what the heck, she thought.

She quickly took the knife and secretly melted it in her hands so nobody would notice. She kicked the guys who were holding her. She saw a smile on Eran's face but there was pain in her arm and she dropped down to the ground.

"Thrine!" Eran exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Don't worry about me. Behind you." she yelled.

Eran turned around and knocked out Serth. He bends down to the ground and touched Thrine's arm.

"Ow! Watch it!" Thrine exclaimed.

"What! I was just trying to help." Eran told her.

"Well you're not." She said.

"Thrine!" It was Kion's voice. Thrine turned around and found Kion behind her.

"Kion...I..." Thrine started.

"You need to go to a hospital." He said as he carried Thrine and walked away.

"Wait!" Eran said.

Kion stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Leave her alone or, I'll be forced to do something to you that I'll regret." he said. And with that, he walked away with Thrine in his arms.

Thrine saw Kion's thoughtful and confident eyes. She had never heard Kion say anything like that. He was the type of guy that only watches in the corner and now he fought back. Thrine smiled. She felt secure in his arms. She was safe now.

"That was crazy, wasn't it?" he said glancing at her.

"It truly was." she said. "I'm so-"

"How's your arm?" he cut in.

"I wasn't finish talking!" She snapped.

"Oh...hehe...go ahead, then." He said, feeling silly.

"I'm sorry, I should have..." she said.

"That's all right. I know you're strong and all but you still need me don't you?" he said.

No one answered. He looked down and saw Thrine sleeping soundly.

"I guess you do." He said, smiling.

Thrine slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see an unfamiliar ceiling, it doesn't look like the ceiling they have in the small house where she and Kion lived in. She looked around and felt pain in her arm and in her head. She tried to recall all that had happened.

Kion must have brought her to the hospital. She turned her head sideways and spotted Kion sleeping on a small couch. He seems to be tired.

"Hello, you're awake." A man with a white lab coat on said to her as he entered the room.

"Doctor?" she said weakly.

"That's right. Are you feeling all right?" He asked as he checked Thrine's eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little cramp on my arm." she said.

"That's more than just a cramp. Your arm was slightly broken from what happened. He told me everything." he said as he glanced at Kion. "You'll be staying here for a while." he added.

"Oh, I see." she said absentmindedly, staring at Kion.

"He stayed awake with you for the whole night. He said he wants to see your face when you wake up." the doctor told her.

"See my...That little...! He wants to see my face and laugh at me." she said, her lips pouting.

The doctor gave out a little laugh. "I don't think so. He said he wants to see you wake up and see you're eyes open because it seems magical for him." he said.

Thrine was quiet; she just stared at Kion without any words.

"If you ask me, it seems like your boyfriend really loves you." the doctor said.

"He's not my boyfriend." she said defensively. She wanted to smack the doctor's face but she can't.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said.

"No it's all right." she said sincerely.

"I'll let you rest now." he said as he left the room.

Thrine saw a little bit of redness in his face. He must have been embarrassed. Thrine noticed Kion as he was waking up.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks for bringing me here. And... Why do you want to see me wake up?" she demanded

"Uh...Well, you see it's..."he started.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping." Thrine said.

Kion glared at her and she giggled.

"First laugh for this week." Kion said.

With his words, Thrine had an urge to face him. As she moved she felt the agony that her arm was causing.

"Be careful." Kion said as he helped her.

Thrine looked at her hand and saw little bits of metal on it. She remembered how she melted the knife. It was the first time she used her ability for a long time.

"I melted the knife..." she said.

"You used it?"Kion asked.

"Yes, and I regret it. What if someone saw what happened? I would be known as a freak." she said.

"I won't let that happen." Kion said as he held Thrine's hand.

Thrine looked at his eyes and saw his determination.

"Why are you doing this, Kion? Why didn't you just leave me behind before?" She wondered.

"I can't do that. I..."he started.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and there at the door was Eran. He was gasping for air, it seems like he was ran all the way to the hospital.

Thrine looked surprised to see him. After what happened, she wondered what happened to Eran. Did he go to the hospital too? Did he get bruises? Is he all right?

But why is she so worried about him? Does she have feelings for him?

"Eran..."Thrine started.

"What are you doing here!" Kion demanded to know as he stood up.

"I didn't come all the way here for you." Eran said as he shoves Kion.

He gave Thrine a strange look and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Fine. Talk."Thrine said hotly.

"In private." he said as he glances over at Kion.

Thrine nodded slowly.

"I'm not leaving you with him." Kion said.

"Just go. Quit acting and leave." Eran ordered.

Kion helplessly left the room.

"That wasn't necessary. If he doesn't want to leave, then you can't force him," Thrine said.

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what, I just did." Eran said.

Thrine glared at him. "Why are you here anyway?" she said.

"How are you?" he said. "Were you hurt badly?"

Thrine looked at him. Did he come all the way here just to say that? Why does he even care?

"Uh...No, not at all. I can take it." she said

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't pay Serth to...do that." He told her.

"Then why did he tell me that you did?" she asked.

"Do you believe everything that you hear? God, he was lying, of course. He and I fought and now he's mad at me. We've been friends for a long time and he knows all of my secrets." He confessed.

"Secrets, huh? I'd like to know these secrets." Thrine said slyly.

"Wait!" he said as he glared at her and she pouted. "You see," he continued, "I liked this girl and I told him that. He probably wants to make me jealous."

"A girl? You seem to like every girl in school." Thrine said.

"That's what I thought until I got to know her for just a few minutes. She was the girl I was dreaming of." He said.

Thrine raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Stop trying to be romantic." she said.

"I can't tell you if you don't get serious." he said.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Tell you that you're that girl." he said, his head bowed down. He doesn't want to look at her directly in the eyes.

Thrine saw him flushed. She couldn't believe her ears. How could he like her? He didn't even notice her before. He was keeping it from her but does she still have feelings for him?

For a moment, Thrine just looked at him without saying one word.

"Why are you so quiet now?" He said.

"Well, I..."She began.

"I haven't been dumped before, so take it easy. Just say no." He said.

"I...don't know what to say."Thrine said as she bowed her head down.

"Here." He said as he handed her some money.

"You can't buy me!" Thrine snapped.

"No, for your hospital fee. Take it and I'll leave." He told her.

She stared at him in daze. No words can come out of her mouth. It's as if, she didn't hear any word he said.

Eran took a quick glance at her and left. As soon as he left, Kion immediately entered the room. His worried eyes showed how he cared.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He said he liked me." Disbelief was still in her voice.

The sign of sternness can be seen on Kion's face. Did he really hear what Thrine just said? He can't like her. Eran got her in danger; he doesn't have the right to have feelings for her. Kion won't let it happen.

Thrine looked at her old house that was burnt in the incident. It was well built now and many people are pleased with it. It's been a while since she saw it. She didn't want to see it because it makes her recall her father's death. And now, she's outside standing before the bulky building. It seems awkward to her. The tragic images of her father raced through her mind. The bitter and the joyous moments seem to stay with her forever.

She was on her way home to have a rest from the agonizing days inside the hospital. She stopped by their old apartment to seize the moments that she loved before. She missed her father. For her, he was the most wonderful man in the world. She had always admired him for taking care of her alone.

She took out her mother's necklace and gazed at it. Every time she looks at it, it seems to be gleaming. She protected it all these years and kept it as a secret. Perhaps it's time to try out her bizarre ability to produce fire.

She looked around to make sure that nobody was there. The place was quiet and empty.

She opened her palm, careful not to hurt the arm she hurt, and let a puny fire dance around her hand. She enjoyed it. She felt the feeling of being free and accepted. Quickly she sent the fireball up into the air and it was blown out by the wind.

Thrine smiled. She was happy to experience the feeling of using her ability freely. She realized how hard it is for her to keep it as a secret. And with that, she decided to go home. She remembered the money inside her pocket. It was the same amount of money as Eran gave her.

She wanted to give it back to him but where would he be?

Thrine found Eran at the back of the school where he always was.

"Don't you have a house?" she began as soon as she saw him.

He looked up at her. His face showed astonishment. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

"I came to give this back." Thrine said. She showed him the money.

"Why are you giving it back? I gave it to you, keep it." He insisted.

"No, Eran. I...I can't. Please take it." Thrine pleaded.

He grabbed the money out of her hands and kept it. "Fine. Now, what are you waiting for?" he said hotly.

"I'm going, I'm going. I just wanted to see how you are doing." Thrine said, considerately.

"I'm good. How about you?" he said, starting a conversation.

"My arm still hurts once and a while but either than that, I'm all right." she said.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you into that fight. It was half your fault anyway." He told her.

Thrine gave him a ridiculous look. "It's all...What are you talking about? You led me into the fight." she snapped.

"No, I did not!" he disagreed.

"Yes, you did. You are such a liar!" she said, irritated.

"You know what, why don't you just leave me alone. That way were both happy." he suggested with anger in his voice.

"Fine!" she yelled. She turned to walk away nut she felt arms around her. It was Eran. He grasped her into his arms. Thrine froze.

She felt the heat in Eran's body. He rests his head on her shoulder. He seemed to be comfortable. His arms were wrapped around Thine's shoulders. She didn't dare to move. She just stared at the sunset in front of them. The last light of the sun hit her eyes as it slowly disappeared.

She felt herself shook. She was so close to him. Is this really true? Does he really have feelings for me, or am I just one of those girls he used? Can I trust him? Questions without answers are all over her mind.

"Don't go." Eran finally said, breaking the silence.

"I...I won't." Thrine muttered, still shocked from what Eran did.

"Please stay with me for a while." he said.

She felt wetness on her shoulder. She turned to face him, his head was bowed down. She lifted it and saw tears in his eyes. She had never seen a guy cry before.

She frowned with confusion.

"I will." She began, "What's the matter?"

He wiped his tears away and said, "I miss my parents."

Her eyes widened by what she heard.

"Your parents..." she mumbled.

"They died when I was four, I don't know what happened to them. Since then, I was sent to the orphanage and got adopted by a rich old man." he confessed. "But I'm not happy with my life, Thrine"

Pity was in Thrine's eyes. He suffered from sorrow too. He must be searching for love since he became an orphan, she said to herself.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

"I've been looking for someone to love since then. I needed love from my father, not money. But he doesn't seem to understand me. So, I looked for a girlfriend. Many girls liked me, I know but I just don't feel the sickening feeling that you get when you feel loved." He explained.

Thrine nodded, understanding what he said.

"But when I first saw you, Thrine I did feel it. I didn't know if you even liked me but I know I do." he told her.

"I don't know what to say. I've always known you as the bad guy and now you're here, showing your soft spot." She said, unbelievingly.

"Behind that bad exterior is just me. Probably the real Eran but probably not." he said.

Wind passed by them and blown their hair. They were staring into each other's eyes; it's as if they have their own world.

Eran slowly moved his head closer to hers and cherished the moment as their lips came together. Is this it? Do I love him?

Thrine slowly push Eran away from her. She placed a finger on her lips. She couldn't believe what she just did. She kissed him, but why? Because of pity? Or does she really love him?

"Thrine, I...I'm so sorry." Eran muttered.

"Eran, you kissed me. You can't love me, you don't even know me." Thrine blurted out.

"Yes I do. You love me don't you?" he said.

"I...I..."she panicked. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings, especially not now that she knows about him.

Eran looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She bowed her head and tried to say something but before she could say anything, she heard Kion's voice.

"She doesn't love you. She can't love you."

Thrine turned around and saw Kion's stern face. She was serious this time.

"I see..." Eran said. He started to walk away.

"Eran..." Thrine whispered. "Why did you do that?" she asked Kion hotly.

"You were afraid to tell him the truth so I did it for you." Kion told her.

"And what is the truth? That I don't love him?" Thrine said.

"Well, of course. You can never love him. He can never understand you." Kion said.

"How do you know? W-What if I do?" Thrine asked.

Kion stared at her. "You do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I feel sorry for him." she said timidly.

"You just pity the fool. But you don't love him, Thrine." Kion said.

Kion's words echoed inside Thrine's head. How could he be so cruel? It wasn't like Kion to say something like that. Thrine frowned.

"But I do." Thrine fibbed.

Kion's eyes widened. "I...I guess you don't need me anymore..." he muttered.

"Well, maybe I don't, Kion. Maybe I can take care of myself now. You can't always tell me what to do. You're not my father. You're not even acting like the Kion I knew. You changed." Thrine said. She turned to walk away.

Kion watched Thrine as she left and he felt the cold air that blew.

"I saw it all...They kissed. And now she's gone, what have I done?" He said to himself.

Kion opened the door of their house and found Eran standing outside in the rain. As soon as Kion saw him, he frowned.

"What are you doing here? If you're looking for Thrine, she isn't here." Kion said as he closed the door but Eran stopped him.

"I'm not looking for her. I'm looking for you." Eran told him as he went inside the house.

Kion looked at his wet clothes, dripping all over the wooden floor.

"I just cleaned the house and now look what you did." Kion complained.

Eran looked down and saw a puddle of water. "That's not my problem." he said.

Kion sighed and went down to his knees and cleaned up the mess.

"No, don't." Eran said. "I've seen enough people doing that at home. Don't do it now." he added. His voice was obviously full of distress.

Kion slowly stood up and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Thrine, why can't she love me?"

Eran asked directly.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking her about that?" Kion said not meeting Eran's eyes.

"But you are her friend, aren't you? You should know all about her." Eran said

Kion looked at him. "She can't love you...because-" he trailed off.

"Because?" Eran said, expecting an answer.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't tell you." Kion said, looking away.

"Tell me what? What is it?" Eran insisted to know.

"It's nothing." Kion denied.

"All right then, if there isn't any reason why she can't have feelings for me, and then I can stay on loving her." Eran said, as he was about to leave.

"No!" Kion exclaimed. "She can't love you because you will never understand what she can do."

"What do you mean?" Eran asked, frowning

"I know I'll regret this but she has a special ability of creating fire." Kion told him.

"She went to a camp or something?" Eran asked, interested.

"No, she can make a fire with her bare hands." Kion said.

Eran just looked at him.

"Let me explain it in your own way, she's like a superhero. She has supernatural powers." Kion told him.

"You mean...she's a freak?" Eran asked, shocked.

Kion nodded sadly. He felt guilt running throughout his body. He did regret what he had done.

Just then, Thrine entered the house and was surprised to see Eran and Kion looking at each other, face to face.

"Eran, you're..."Thrine began.

Eran glared at her and left without saying a word.

"What's with him?" Thrine asked Kion as she watched Eran walk away.

"I'm s-sorry, I told him..." Kion murmured.

Thrine's breathe seemed to stop. Her head jerked towards Kion. His head was bowed down and Thrine can guess that he was sorry. But Thrine's eyes flashed anger.

"Wh...Why?" Thrine said, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to be with him. When I saw you kissing him, I felt like a donkey sat on me, you know that feeling?" Kion explained.

Thrine knew Kion wanted her to laugh but it's not the time to laugh about serious things.

"I thought I can trust you, Kion." she said. "You told me you won't tell anyone."

"I broke my promise, I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it. It's just that I felt an urge to tell him the truth." Kion said.

Thrine glared at him then left to catch up with Eran.

"Wait!" Thrine called out.

Eran stopped in his tracks and turned around. Thrine walked closer to him.

"What do you want?" Eran asked, timidly.

"Whatever Kion told you, it wasn't true." Thrine tried to explain.

"I wasn't? But why would he tell me that..." Eran said.

"Um," Thrine cut in. She tried to think of something reasonable, so that Eran could believe her even just a tiny bit. "He doesn't want us to be together." She said.

Her eyes widened by what she heard. Did she just say that? She knew it wasn't true. She does like him but not as much as he does. What have she done now?

"So you do love me, Thrine." Eran said, relieved.

"Um...I guess..."she muttered.

After what she knew about Eran's past, she didn't want him to get hurt so she didn't have a choice. Besides, Kion didn't keep his promise of keeping her ability a secret so perhaps this can be revenge, since he doesn't want me to be with Eran, she thought.

"Damn that Kion, why did I believe him anyway?" Eran questioned himself.

"I don't know. Maybe because you have a low I.Q." Thrine joked.

She saw a glimpse of Kion far behind them. Thrine frowned. Kion will eventually give up when he saw me and Eran together, she thought, he will soon realize what he did was wrong and everything will be back to normal. It's the perfect plan.

Erans gave out a laugh and scratch the back of his head. Thrine smiled at him. A fake smile.

"Why don't you come inside?" Thrine invited.

"Sure." Eran replied.

They went inside the house and had tea. Kion watched them from afar. He knew he wasn't wanted. When Thrine went to the kitchen to get something, Kion pulled her arm closer to him and made sure Eran wasn't there.

She looked at him straight in his eyes with fury.

"Look, I know what you're doing." Kion said.

Thrine didn't say anything.

"You're trying to make me jealous." Kion said.

"Jealous?" Thrine wondered.

"You wanted me to be jealous." Kion made it clear.

"No, I just wanted you to say that you were wrong and you can tell him that you lied. I guess you just didn't want us to be together because he's a bad influence. But why would you be jealous?" Thrine said.

Kion flushed. "N-Never mind. I'll go tell him that I lied."

"Wait, but you didn't. Tell me, why were you jealous?" Thrine asked.

"Thrine, don't you get it? I liked you ever since I saw you standing in front of that building. You were like a princess. But I guess I was just a simple friend." Kion said.

"You taught me great things. Kion, you're such a special person to me. And I guess I'm special for you too." Thrine muttered.

"Well, you're not special, you're MAGICAL." Kion whispered.

He drew his face closer to Thrine's face and cherished the moment as their lips touched each others. The time seemed to go slower than usual until they heard Eran's voice.

"Thrine...I--" he started.

He seemed to totter by what he saw.

"You used me?" Eran asked.

"I..."Thrine tried to explain but she nodded. She can't take another lie, so she decided to do the right thing.

Eran immediately marched out of the house, disappointed.

Thrine and Kion looked at each other, worriedly.

Thrine walked to school, hoping that she wouldn't see Eran. It was embarassing when he saw her with Kion. What if he told everyone at school? Everyone would be talking about them. Since Thrine came to that school, they were just know as friends. Just friends. But now do they really have a relationship?

Thrine looked around and discovered that many people were looking at her as she made a step. Is it too late? Did Eran tell everyone?

"What!" She yelled at some girls. They were staring at her like she's soem kind of wild animal. She wasn't comfortable with that.

"What are you people looking at?" she demanded to know. But no one said anything. Their faces were covered with fear. But fear from what? Thrine?

She walked towards the school campus confidently. Her lips pouted and her feet stomping. She spotted Eran with two girls in his arms and were surrounded by five guys. They seem to be excited and they were holding a pen in one hand and a notepad on the other hand.

She stared at him and he noticed her but he didn't bother to say anything. She walked over to him.

"Eran, what did you do?" Thrine asked.

He looked at her with disgust in his eyes. "Do I...know you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes adn walked away. I guess he's back to his normal self. Maybe he's just the kind of guy that has half and half. Half bad and half good.

"Have you heard the news about Thrine and Eran's gang fight last day?" a girl said to her friend. Thrine overheard their conversation when she walked by them.

"Wait! Gang fight?" Thrine asked her.

"Uh...yes." the girl muttered.

"You mean he didn't tell you about..." Thrine said.

"What?" The girl asked, interested.

"N-Nothing." Thrine replied. She gave a glance at Eran and for a second she noticed him as he winked at her.

Maybe the thing he felt for me wasn't true or he just gave up. It's better to leave him alone for now. He needs to enjoy his life to the fullest while he can. Maybe I can trust him after all.

Thrine saw Kion walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am." she answered.

Kion looked at Eran.

"No, dont worry, we can trust him." Thrine said.

Kion smiled at her and relief is in his eyes.

He held Thrine's hand and walked away.

END


End file.
